


fingerprints

by BananaNeko



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Attempted Drabble, Closet Sex, F/M, Kind of Clichéd, Romance, Winter, Written by Fangirl, failed drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaNeko/pseuds/BananaNeko
Summary: Mainly in Rin's PoV. Written on a rather short-lasting bout of euphemistic hazy feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to publish something. So I tried my first drabble. And failed. xP
> 
> Anyways I wrote it, so here it is.

_I love you_.

 

Her soft lips harboured the heat of the unkindled lightbulb above their heads, her smoky outline haloed in the light from the windowpane behind – her back pressed against the icy glass, their breaths like dense clouds in the space between them. Their eyes; sky against sky from different planets, different universes. Hot against cold, setting off sparks of lightning in the moistureless air, igniting colour in the grey winter closet.

Outside, the wind was still between the bare trees. A cluster of melting snow fell from a slender branch, falling past their window to the frozen ground, emitting a soft crunch on the breaking wafers of frost.

A faint thud on the glass – their entwined hands sliding up the windowpane.

Her satin skin glowed, light and shadow dancing on the surface as her shoulder blades snaked underneath, beating the glass. His strong fingerprints marked themselves on the smooth pane; his feverish hands wildly rattled the window frame. His whispered words of passion staining her throat – sweater cast aside – her head thrown back. Two burning souls in the silent whiteness of winter.

***

 

Silently she traced the streaks of fingerprints he’d left on her snowy skin, her small breaths condensing into faint smudges of opaqueness against the glass. Smiling at the listless weight of his head in her lap, at his two inscrutable bright skies staring out into the closet: what was going on in his mind?

The snow had begun to fall again outside. She drew the curtains.


End file.
